


Try

by there_must_be_a_lock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breeding, F/M, Or at least attempted baby makin, Plot What Plot, porn plus schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:32:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/there_must_be_a_lock/pseuds/there_must_be_a_lock
Summary: “He’s nervous. At least you’re pretty sure that’s what the hesitation is, that strange awkwardness in his eyes, but it’s been so long that Sam was nervous about anything (let alone something he’s saying while naked) that it’s almost hard to recognize.”





	Try

The shower is blissfully hot and full of steam as you finish rinsing your hair, tilting your head back to enjoy the luxurious pressure of the water on your skin. You examine the scrape on your arm. All things considered, it was an easy hunt, and you’re grateful as fuck that you don’t have any injuries that could potentially interfere with your anniversary weekend plans. Or, to put it bluntly, you’re glad you won’t have to worry about pulling out stitches during sex. 

 

And, yeah, speaking of said plans…

 

“Hey,” Sam says, in that low husky voice, sliding open the fogged-over door to the shower. He kisses you, pressing you against the cool tiles of the wall. The water beads over his lips as they meet yours and you run your hands over the muscles of his back, pulling him closer. It’s been two goddamn years of marriage, another two of dating before that, and the way Sam kisses you still makes you feel feverish and dazed. 

 

He’s taking his time, today. It’s just the two of you, for the rest of the weekend, with nowhere to go and nothing to hunt, and his mouth is tender, nibbling gently at your lower lip and brushing his tongue sweetly against yours. His hands run up your sides, caressing every bit of skin they can find, and you hum happily against his mouth, feeling heat rising in your core. 

 

“So,” you say playfully, “anything, um, special you want to do tonight?” 

 

“I have a few ideas,” Sam says, brushing little kisses down the side of your neck. He rubs the pad of his thumb back and forth over your nipple and you gasp, arching up into the touch. 

 

“Yeah?” The word trails off into a moan as he pinches gently, then rolls the sensitive skin between his fingers until it’s stiff and aching, all while mouthing at your neck, nipping and sucking at all the secret spots that make you see stars. He sinks to his knees slowly, moving his lips over your skin, licking drops of water from between your breasts and grazing his teeth over the sensitive skin just below your belly button. He noses at the crease of your thigh, and you tangle your hands in his hair, sighing in anticipation. 

 

“I was thinking,” he says breathlessly, and places a barely-there kiss to your clit. “We could-” he bites your inner thigh, making you shudder- “Maybe we could-” 

 

“Spit it out, Sam,” you half-laugh, fighting the urge to rock your hips forward. 

 

He’s nervous. At least you’re pretty sure that’s what the hesitation is, that strange awkwardness in his eyes, but it’s been so long that Sam was nervous about anything (let alone something he’s saying while naked) that it’s almost hard to recognize. 

 

“I was thinking we could… try,” he says. He’s looking up at you with the most hopeful expression now, all earnest puppy dog eyes, and something hot and excited flickers through your stomach. 

 

Is he asking what you think he’s asking? 

 

“Try,” you repeat slowly. 

 

“Yeah,” he breathes out, pressing his mouth to your hip and sucking a red mark into the soft skin. 

 

You’ve talked about it, of course. It’s always been part of the plan, but things were so busy for so long… and they’re starting to calm down a little, but holy shit, that’s a big step. And then you look down at Sam’s face, shining up at you, full of love and excitement and hope, and there is absolutely nothing in the world you want more. 

 

“Yes,” you say, “Fuck yes.” 

 

“Really?” he says. The grin spreading over his face makes you feel shaky. You nod. 

 

And that “fuck yes” is all your brain can manage for a while, because Sam seems to remember where he is and what he’s doing, and he licks right up your pussy, massages your clit with his tongue in a way that makes your head fall back against the wall of the shower, and he’s groaning against you like he wants to fucking devour you. You melt back against the wall, letting him grab you by the hips and hold you in place, because your knees almost buckle when he slides his tongue into you, hot and smooth and slippery. 

 

“Fucking  _ yes _ ,” you stutter, eyes rolling back at the ripples of pleasure flooding your senses. 

 

Sam pulls away and you whimper, because _ fuck _ , but he turns off the water abruptly and surges to his feet, kissing you hungrily, all teeth and tongue, and when he pulls you out of the shower you’re too weak-kneed to protest in any way. He’s wrapping a towel around you before you can process what’s going on, rubbing it roughly over your arms and kissing you passionately. 

 

“Bed,” he growls. Jesus, he’s fucking gorgeous like this, pupils blown and lips swollen, and as he grabs your hand and leads you back into the room you take a moment to appreciate him, the muscles running down his back, all that smooth skin you get to touch. You’re pretty sure your kids are going to be beautiful, with those genes. 

 

_ Kids. _ Fuck. 

 

You let the towel fall and tug him back against you, leaning up and standing on your tiptoes to kiss him, so disoriented by the way you need him that you almost stumble, and you can feel his cock pressing hard against your stomach already. The air is cool on your damp skin, but you’re too eager to touch Sam to bother with drying off properly. 

 

The two of you fall down onto the huge white bed in a tangle of limbs. Sam’s smiling against your lips with every hungry kiss, and you find yourself grinning right back. There’s something so new and intense about this, knowing that there’s a  _ point _ , here, that this is so much bigger than the two of you. 

 

Sam’s kissing down your body gently, setting your skin on fire with every touch, and you can tell he’s ready to take his time, to make you come undone in the way that only he can, until you’re trembling and begging and desperate, but the truth is you’re already close to desperate just from the reality of what’s about to happen. 

 

“Sam,” you say breathlessly, “Sam, we have all weekend to take our time, can you just-” 

 

He chuckles hoarsely. “Just?” 

 

“Just get in me already,” you laugh, tugging at his shoulders, his hair, any part of him you can reach, and when your lips meet again he’s laughing too at your bluntness. 

 

Your giggles break into a rough, needy moan as you feel the first perfect stretch of him pressing into you. You arch up into him, fingernails digging crescents into his shoulders as he pauses, buried to the hilt, and both of you have to stop to catch your breath. 

 

“You feel so good,” he pants, and his voice cracks on the last word. “So good, baby.” 

 

You don’t trust yourself to form words. Instead you wrap your legs around him and drag your nails down his back in the way that drives him so crazy, and sure enough, he lets out a strangled groan and his hips snap forward. The movement sends a wave of heat surging through you and you tangle a hand in his hair and pull him down for a rough, sloppy kiss. 

 

All this time with Sam and it’s still almost too much, too much sensation, overwhelming and all-consuming, when he starts to move in earnest. Each rolling thrust of his hips makes his cock drag perfectly over every secret sensitive spot that makes you gasp. His hand finds yours, and he laces your fingers together tenderly. 

 

He changes the angle slightly, twisting his hips and grinding against you, and the perfect slick pressure makes you cry out, practically convulsing around him. 

 

“Fuck, Sam, I can’t-  _ please _ ,” you whimper, and you’re not even sure what you’re begging for, you’re just lost in it, lost in him, pleasure coiling and twisting in every muscle. Sam knows your body so well, at this point, knows exactly how to touch you, and between his size and his strength he manages to move in ways that have ruined you for any other man. But it’s so different, this time, even more intimate and urgent, and electricity is coursing through you, building with each surge of Sam’s hips against yours. 

 

He’s right there with you, voice wrecked and raw as he says your name, and you can feel his muscles shaking under sweat-sheened skin as you run your hands down his back, trying to pull him even closer. You trail your nails down his shoulders again and feel him shiver. 

 

“Not going to last long if you keep doing that,” he growls, with another devastating roll of his hips that makes you see stars. 

 

“Don’t care,” you gasp. “So close, Sam, want to feel you, want you to fill me up,  _ please _ .” 

 

He lets out a long, low groan, thrusting into you even harder, and all you can do is writhe under him and cry out wordlessly, feeling your orgasm start to build with an incredible intensity, until everything crests and goes fiery white. Your whole body tenses and shudders with each new wave of pleasure, and then you feel Sam go rigid as he comes, moaning your name as his cock twitches and pulses inside you. 

 

The two of you hold each other as you come down. You’re both trembling and breathless, skin sticky with sweat, and he nuzzles against your neck and makes a happy humming sound. 

 

“Love you,” you mumble, boneless and blissful. 

 

“Love you too,” he whispers. He pulls out slowly and you make a little unhappy noise, but he rolls over onto his side and tugs you closer. You curl up against the solid warmth of his chest and tuck your head under his chin, enjoying the endorphin high. He presses a gentle kiss to your hair and runs his hands over your body, petting and caressing in the sweet, gentle way that makes you feel so loved and protected. 

 

“You’re gonna make such a great dad,” you say sleepily into his chest. 

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes. “I can’t believe-” 

 

“I know. Oh my god, Sam, I know.” 

 

He rests a hand on your stomach, pulling back to look at you earnestly. “I can’t wait to see you pregnant.” 

 

“Get ready to rub my feet and bring me pickles,” you giggle. 

 

“No, seriously.” His eyes are wide and adoring, and you blush under the intensity of his gaze. He rubs gently at your belly, then lets his hand dip lower, down to the sensitive little dip at the top of your thigh, and you can feel your body starting to respond to his touch already. 

 

“You know anything about how this works? Think there’s a position that helps with the whole conception thing?” you ask lazily. His eyes light up. 

 

“No idea, but I guess we’d better try all of them.” 


End file.
